


Library Boy

by gayleydefault



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Sylvain is a fuckboy, lin is so mean LMAO, they have a group chat, yes claude and hilda are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault
Summary: It's no secret that Sylvain is a womanizer. He's hit on every girl at the school, and gotten into fights with more jealous boyfriends than he could keep track of. His place of refuge is always the library, no one thinks to look for him there.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IM WRITING MORE SYLVAIN/LINHARDT INSTEAD OF UPDATING FICS I ALREADY HAVE KSCKKSKGKSKGK PLEASE JUST READ THIS AND PRETEND MY OTHER CHAPTER FICS DONT EXIST FOR NOW

It's no secret that Sylvain is a womanizer. He's hit on every girl at the school, and gotten into fights with more jealous boyfriends than he could keep track of. His place of refuge is always the library, no one thinks to look for him there. 

Every time he slips into the library, there's a green haired boy in there. He's always either napping or has his nose in a book. _Or_ he's napping with his nose in a book. Sometimes he looks up at Sylvain and has an annoyed look on his face, other times, there's a look Sylvain can't quite figure out, but when the redhead puts a finger to his lips as he slips into an abandoned corner of the library, the other boy simply nods. 

One day for lunch, when he was looking for his friend Felix, he passed the library and saw the green haired boy sitting there at a table, his nose in a book, and decided to try and talk to him. 

"Hey." Sylvain greeted him. 

"Hello. Are you running from someone again?" He sighed and turned the page, not bothering to look up. 

"What- no! I just wanna talk. You're literally always in here-"

"Because I do work. Unlike you, I assume." 

"That kinda stung." 

"I do not care." 

"You're... _Cold_. Not what I expected, honestly."

"You're _annoying_. You have no business being in here if you aren't reading or doing work. Even just playing on a computer. All you do is hide out from jealous boyfriends, who are only after you because you can't seem to keep your dick where it belongs: in your pants." The green haired boy rolled his eyes as he stood and collected his things. "Please never speak to me again. You're exhausting." 

"What's the point of you keeping your mouth shut when I come in here then? Why don't you just tell everyone where I am?" Sylvain snapped. 

When those blue eyes met his, full of not quite fury and that unexplainable emotion Sylvain has seen plenty of times, his heart skipped a beat, and all he wanted to do was punch this stupid, _pretty_ boy in his stupid, _pretty_ face and teach him a lesson. 

"Because I don't know your stupid name, and quite frankly, I do not wish to. Hunting down whatever jealous boyfriend you have scorned takes time and energy, neither of which I have to be wasting on things such as that. I have much more important things to do and helping you hide out in the library almost daily is not at the top of my list." And with that, the green haired boy was gone. 

Sylvain wasn't sure if he should be angry or flustered, and decided to be angry as he hunted down Felix. He found his friend in the gym, sitting with Ingrid and a small, purple haired boy. 

"Felix!" 

"What do you want, Sylvain? Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"Well yeah, but I don't care. Who's this?" 

When the purple haired boy realized the attention was on him, he got up and nervously laughed. 

"No one important! Sorry, I'll just go now!" 

As he rushed out, Sylvain shrugged and sat where he had been. 

"Weird. Anyway, listen to this! I was looking for you just now, and saw the kid in the library that's always there when I go in there so I was like, gonna talk to him, and he was so fucking _rude_!" 

"I'd be rude to you too." Felix sighed. "What kid?" 

"He's got like, green hair? It's always in a ponytail. I don't know! I wanted to punch him in his stupid pretty face." 

" _Pretty_ face?" Ingrid laughed.

"I didn't say that!" 

"You did!" She grinned and leaned over to jab Sylvain's side. "So, you think he's pretty?" 

" _Pretty annoying!_ He called me a fuckboy, said I was exhausting, and a bunch of other shit then left!" 

"He's right." Felix shrugged. "Oh, seems like someone is looking for you. Who did you flirt with this time?" 

"Oh, _that_... That is Troy... I may or may not have hit on Elizabeth this morning. Gotta go!" 

He did not hide out in the library that day. 

The next time he snuck into the library to hide, the green haired boy wasn't there. He wasn't in there for two weeks, and when he eventually did show up in the library again, he had a girl with him. A blue haired girl with horrible bags under her eyes. She looked up when Sylvain entered, and opened her mouth to say something, when the green haired boy stopped her. 

"Don't talk to him. He is not worth wasting your breath on." 

"Ah..." She muttered and looked back at her book. 

Sylvain scowled and walked over to their table. 

"I literally haven't done anything to you, why do you hate me?" 

"You are a straight, cisgender male, need I say more?" 

"Uh, who said I was straight?" Sylvain scoffed. 

"Oh, forgive me for calling you a straight boy. Come on Marianne, we won't get any work done in here now." The boy sighed, collecting his things. 

Sylvain was reminded of that time two weeks ago, when this same cocky, asshole kid did the same thing. 

"You're a real asshole, you know?!" Sylvain hissed, grabbing the boy out of his seat by the collar of his shirt. "Maybe a good punch in the face will put you in your place-" 

"N-no!" The blue haired girl gasped and quickly stood, her chair clattering to the floor behind her. "Please don't fight!" 

The green haired boy waved her away and turned his head to make eye contact with Sylvain. Again, his heart skipped a beat when those blue eyes met his, and he was afraid he might be blushing. 

"I told you last time to never speak to me again, are you deaf? Let me go, you're wrinkling my shirt." 

Then Sylvain's fist came into contact with his face. He let the boy's shirt go, and he dropped to the ground, covering his face immediately. 

"Oh my gosh, Linhardt!" The girl, Marianne, cried and dropped to his side. "You're bleeding!" 

" _Do not... Tell... Caspar_..." The boy hissed and used the table to stand. "Shit... Marianne-" 

"St-stay here! I'll go find the nurse!" 

As she ran out, Sylvain looked at his fist. There was a bit of the boy's blood on his knuckles, and he felt _kinda_ bad now... 

_"Fuck you."_ The boy snapped, looking up at him. 

"You deserved it." He snapped back. 

"I literally fucking _despise_ you, get out of my sight. I'd rather you not be here when the nurse gets here, and we both end up in the same detention room." 

He moved his hand and Sylvain finally saw the damage. The boys nose was bleeding, and there was blood dripping from his mouth. Shit, he probably busted both his top and bottom lip. Sylvain _really_ felt bad now, but no way would he say that to him. 

Instead of saying anything again, Sylvain rushed out of the library. He would rather take his chances with the jealous boyfriend of today. He got away from the library as fast as he could and ended up hiding out in one of the abandoned classrooms. 

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber**

  
**brainless fuckboy** : _heeeey guys sooooo_

 _brainless fuckboy_ : _remember that guy i told u ab_

 **Felix Hugo Fergalicious** : _How did he insult you now?_

 **brainless fuckboy** : (• ▽ •;)

 **Ingrid** : ...

 **Ingrid** : What... Did you do...??

 **Ashe Ketchup** : what boy??? 

**Mercedes Benz** : Does Sylvie have a crush on a boy? Who? 

**Dumb Boar** : As much as I adore you all, my good friends, are we not all in the middle of class? 

**brainless fuckboy** : bold of u to assume im in class, ur highness, o mighty smsrt one 

**brainless fuckboy** : _**@Mercedes Benz** i do NOT have a crush on a boy_

**Ingrid** : _Sylvain, you called him pretty_

**brainless fuckboy** : _PRETTY ANNOYING_

 **Mercedes Benz** : 👀👀 _What's his name???_

**Annie The Musical** : 👀👀👀👀

 **brainless fuckboy** : _i dont have a crush on him i dont know his name_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _well it starts with an l ???? Idk this girl said it but like i dont remember it_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _aaaaaanywaaaaaay_

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious** : _What did you DO then?_

**brainless fuckboy** : _i oucnhed hi mfisjfjdkf_

 **Ingrid** : _In English, please_. 

**brainless fuckboy** : _HHHHHHHHHHHH_

 **Golden Deerling** : _DUDE DID U PUNCH LINHARDT IN THE FSCE KSCKKSCKKSKF_

 **Hatsune Pinku** : _OMG MARIANNE CAME INTO CLASS CRYING BC SOME RED HSIRED BOY PUNCHED LINHARDT IN TJE FSCE NSD THERE WAS A LOT OF BLOOD WAS TJAT FUCKKGN UUUUUU_

 **brainless fuckboy** : 👁️👄👁️

 **Ingrid** : _SYLVAIN_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _AJCKSKGKSKVKAKGKKWKE IM S O R R Y DKCKSKC_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _I WASTN GOING TO PUNCH HIM BUT THEN MY FIST MADE CONTACT W HIS FSCE AND I WAS LIKE OH OKAY SO TJAT HAPPENED AND NOW I MUST DESL EITH IT AND THERE 8S NO WAY TO FIX THIS BECAUSE NOW I HSVE PUNCHED HIM IN HIS FSCE AND OH SHIT IS THAT BLOOD IT IS BLOOD WOW IF HE DIDNT HATE U BEFORE HE DOES NOW_

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious** : _There are no words in my vocabulary that I can use to properly express how absolutely hilarious this situation actually is._

 **Ashe Ketchup** : _um, Sylvain,,,,, be,,,, careful,,,,,,_

**Ashe Ketchup** : _Linhardt's best friend is this guy named Caspar, idk if you know him_

 **Ingrid** : _Isn't he thst kid that gets into fights a lot?_

 **Ingrid** : _*that_

**Ashe Ketchup** : _yes, him._

 **Hatsune Pinku** : _ajcmsjvjsjvkskgkskf d u d e_

**Golden Deerling** : _Sylvain,,,, caspar csn and WILL kick ur ass_

 **Golden Deerling** : _like esp if u fuck w lin omg_

**brainless fuckboy** : 👁️👄👁️ _x2_

**Hatsune Pinku** : _godspeed, Sylv, godspeed_

**Golden Deerling** : _good luck homie, u need it_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _cries in im so fucked_

**Hatsune Pinku** : ✌️✌️

 **Golden Deerling** : 😔👊👊

 **Felix Hugo Fergalicious** : _Where are you even at, Sylvain?_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _skme unused classromm idk man_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _if the goddess is real why is this happening to me_

 **Felix Hugo Fergalicious** : _Bold of you to assume the Goddess likes you._

 **brainless fuckboy** : 😭😭

 **Felix Hugo Fergalicious** : _You're annoying, I'll come find you._

 **brainless fuckboy** : _pwease fewix_

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious** : _Just for that, I shall now be bringing Caspar with me._

 **brainless fuckboy** : _nnnnnnoooooooo im sorry kskgkdkfkd felix pls_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _????????? felix????????_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _mr fergalicious ???????_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _,,,,,, why is everyone ignoring me dont u all love me_

 **Ingrid** : _No_. 

**Mercedes Benz** : _Ah, well...._

 **Annie The Musical** : 😓😓

 **Ashe Ketchup** : _gee would u look at that my ohone is duing goodbye_

**brainless fuckboy** : (´；ω；｀)

"Sylvain-" 

"Felix, you do love me after all!" 

The red head turned to see his friend standing in the doorway.

"I do not. My class was a few doors down. Why the hell would you punch someone?" 

"Like I said, I didn't mean to! I couldn't stop myself!"

"Well, you're going to have to deal with that Caspar kid sooner or later. We both know you can't actually fight for shit, so, you will get your ass kicked." 

"Feliiiix!" Sylvain whined. 

"I'm being honest." The blue haired boy rolled his eyes. "You'll be lucky if this kid goes easy on you." 

"I'm really fucked, huh?" 

"Oh yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure? Don't you wanna like, go to the nurse-" 
> 
> "Not again. I do not want to go in there with another bloody nose and busted lip because Miss Casagranda will loose her goddamn mind. Just take me to the home ec. room." 
> 
> They walked silently down the hall and when they walked into the room, Ashe let out a loud gasp. 
> 
> "Did you punch him again?!" The boy rushed over. "Sylvain!" 
> 
> "I didn't! I swear!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updates this instead of the other fic im working on*

Sylvain spent the next few days avoiding girls and anyone with hair that even looked green. He was nervous and jumpy as all hell, and everyone noticed. 

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber:**

**Hatsune Pinku** : _**@brainless fuckboy** bro CALM UR TITS _

**Hatsune Pinku** : _i am literally sittin here watching u look around as if caspar will rise up out of tje floor like sothis herself_

**brainless fuckboy** : _i would rather fsce sothis than caspar_

 **Golden Deerling** : _caspar actually like has been looking for u but no one wants to tell him where u r lmao_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _bless these people_ 🙏

 **Ashe Ketchup** : _Sylvain, u can come hang out w me and **@Dedude Sandstorm** in the cooking class at lunch if u want _

**Dedude Sandstorm** : _Ashe and I will be in there all lunch. You can also have a cookie or two, I suppose_

 **brainless fuckboy** : ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ _cookies,,,,,,,,_

 **Ashe Ketchup** : _yea! We baked like 2 dozen cookies last night_

 **brainless fuckboy** : _why do i chase girls when u and dedue r literally right here_

**Ashe Ketchup** : 😅

_**Dumb Boar Has Muted The Chat For 6 Hours** _

* * *

Sylvain pouted and looked up at Dimitri from across the room, who in turn gave him a very disapproving stare. The redhead's phone buzzed and he clicked to see a text from Hilda.

* * *

 **Hilda** : _y did u guys give dimitri main admin powers_ 😠

 **Sylvain** : _idk_ 😭 

**Sylvain** : _it was a good idea at the time ig_

**Hilda** : _its no longer a good idea!!!_

 **Sylvain** : _why r u mad at me omg_

**Hilda** : _bc ur dumb who else do i have 2 b mad at ???_

* * *

"Sylvain, Hilda." The teacher sighed. "Do you have a _reason_ to be on your phones?" 

"Sorry Mrs. Eisner." The two said, putting their phones away. 

"Don't let it happen again."

As class went on and it got closer to lunch, Sylvain was thinking mostly about the delicious cookies he would be getting at lunch. When the bell rang, he was the first out of his seat. 

"Sylvain, you and Hilda stay behind for a moment." 

He groaned and sat back down, watching everyone leave. He made brief eye contact with Hilda, who looked super annoyed. When the class was out, Hilda stood first. 

"Is this about our phones? I'm _really_ sorry, ma'am! It won't happen again-" 

" _Hilda_." 

"Sorry..." 

Sylvain got up as well and approached the teacher. 

"This isn't the first time I see you two texting in my class. I had no problem the first few times, but you've also got to pay attention in class. Sylvain, you're already falling behind with how much you skip my class, and I'm about ready to assign you a tutor." The teal haired woman sighed. "In fact, yes. That's what I'm going to do. Tomorrow at lunch, you're staying in here. Hilda, you're on thin ice too. Now go." 

Sylvain let out another groan as he and Hilda left the room. 

"Sucks to be you!" She laughed. "I'd hate to be the one getting assigned a tutor." 

"Don't test your luck. She said _you_ were on thin ice too." He snorted. "Anyway, see ya pigtails." 

"Bye Sylvain! Eat a cookie for me!" 

"HEY YOU'RE THAT RED HAIRED KID THAT PUNCHED LINHARDT!" 

" _Shit_!" 

"Caspar, do not!" 

Sylvain looked down the hall to see a blue haired boy running his way with that green haired boy close behind him. 

"What the _hell_ is your problem, man?! What did Lin even do to you?!" The boy snapped. 

Hilda was long gone, and Mrs. Eisner likely put her earbuds in already, as she always does at lunch. Sylvain was definitely going to get punched in his beautiful face and he couldn't stop it. 

"Dude, I really am not looking for a fight, please-" Sylvain tried, but was cut off by Caspar. 

"Well I am! You mess with my best friend you mess with me!" 

He pulled his arm back, and Sylvain closed his eyes and waited for the punch. Which did not hit him, but someone else, judging from the sound they let out and the shocked sound Caspar made. He opened his eyes and saw Linhardt on the ground with Caspar right in front of him. 

"Lin, what the hell!" He hissed. "Why would you do that?" 

"Because you do not need to get in trouble, and I would honestly rather take a punch from you than see this guy act like a _pathetic damsel in distress_. I told you not to hunt this guy down, and you did anyway." 

Oh, the green haired boy was pissed. Felt kinda nice to not be on the receiving end of his anger, honestly. 

"I'm real sorry Lin! You okay-" 

"Stop. Just go eat lunch." 

Caspar looked super hurt as he walked away. 

"Dude, are you, like, okay?" Sylvain asked Linhardt as he moved to stand in front of him. 

"Do I look okay? Where are you headed?" 

"Uh, to the home ec. room...?" 

"Great. I'll go with you. It's just down the hall." 

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna like, go to the nurse-" 

"Not again. I do not want to go in there with another bloody nose and busted lip because Miss Casagranda will loose her _goddamn_ _mind_. Just take me to the home ec. room." 

They walked silently down the hall and when they walked into the room, Ashe let out a loud gasp. 

"Did you punch him _again?!_ " The boy rushed over. "Sylvain!" 

"I didn't! I swear!" 

"No, Caspar did." 

"Come on, let's patch you up." Ashe said, pulling him to a chair. 

"This... Is not how I expected lunch to go." Dedue said from where he sat. 

"Me either." Sylvain sighed and sat down. 

" _Ow_!" Linhardt hissed, pulling away from Ash. 

"Would you rather me do this, or Miss Casagranda?" 

"Fair..." 

"Exactly." 

Sylvain watched as Ashe cleaned the other boy up. He... Was kind of touched that he took that punch, honestly. Sucks to be him, though. Sylvain really hopes Linhardt doesn't have to explain that to his parents.

"This honestly doesn't hurt as much as when you punched me." Linhardt said glancing over to Sylvain. "Which is surprising because Caspar is _very_ strong, and you look very _not_ strong." 

"Uh..." 

"Yes, that is both an insult, and a compliment." 

" _Fuck you_." Sylvain scowled. 

"You're not my type." 

Sylvain is now a blushing mess, and Ash and Dedue we're both laughing. 

"That is _not_ what I meant!" 

"I know, but it was funny to see you go through the five stages of grief in a single second." Linhardt chuckled. "I do still absolutely despise you, though. That hasn't changed." 

"Hello boys." Came a voice from the door. 

_Oh no..._

They all looked to see the vice principal, Seteth. The green haired man was intimidating, and Sylvain hated interacting with him.

"What do we have here? I know Ashe didn't punch Linhardt in the face. Dedue also didn't. So...?"

"Sir," Linhardt began, pushing Ashe away and standing up, "I wasn't-" 

"It was me!" Sylvain blurted. "It was me, sir. I punched him." 

"Unprovoked? You just punched him because you felt like it?" 

"Well-" 

"No, I think I deserved it." Linhardt cut in. "Thinking back, I was being fairly horrible to him." 

"... Sylvain did not punch you, Linhardt. Seriously, are you being bullied? This is the second time this week-" 

"Sir, it was me." Sylvain insisted. "We have a witness!" 

" _Oh?_ And who would that be?" The man asked, crossing his arms. 

"Marianne von Edmund. She saw." Linhardt told him. 

"Well, come on you two. We're going to the office. Well... Linhardt will be going to the nurse." 

As they left the room, Sylvain shot a look at Ashe, who quickly whipped out his phone, probably to text Hilda who would in turn tell Marianne what would be happening. So when they got to the office, and Seteth called Marianne in...

"Marianne, did you see this boy punch anyone?" 

"Yes sir." She nodded, making brief eye contact with Sylvain. 

"When?" 

"W-well... In the library the other day! A-and again today, I'm so sorry I didn't report this-"

"Did Sylvain maybe threaten you-" 

"Wh- Goodness no!" Marianne gasped. "No, honestly, Sylvain seems to be a rather good person, I've just never spoken to him before. I just... I am very shy, sir... Again, I'm sorry..." 

"Okay... Okay, you're free to go, Marianne." 

The girl bowed her head and quickly fled the office.

"Well." He then turned to Sylvain. " _You_ are in a lot of trouble." 

"Sir, please." Linhardt's voice came from the door. "It was nothing, really. Just boys being boys and all that." 

"Linhardt-" 

_"Please, sir."_

"I cannot just let him get away with punching you twice." 

"Wait, who punching who?" 

"Hello Mrs. Eisner-"

"Seteth, who punched who?" She asked again. 

"Sylvain punching Linhardt. You would agree that I cannot let Sylvain get away with that, right?" 

"What- Sylvain!" She gasped. "Linhardt has never done anything to you!" 

Linhardt bit his lip and Sylvain knew he was about ready to start laughing and honestly, he wanted to laugh too. 

"Do you have any ideas for punishment?" Seteth asked her. 

"Hm... Well... I... You know what, let them two go for now. I have an idea, but I want to talk it over with you and Lady Rhea." 

"Okay... You two are free to go." Seteth sighed. 

"Sorry for the trouble sir..." Sylvain muttered as he walked out, Linhardt close behind. 

"Sylvain...?" 

"Yeah?" He looked over at the green haired boy. 

"Uh, thanks. For like, helping keep Caspar out of trouble." The boy said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I still hate you, but it still means a lot." 

"Oh! Yeah, no problem! You guys must go in circles trying to keep each other out of trouble." 

"Yes, and it's exhausting. Anyway, I hope I never have to interact with you again. Bye." 

"Yep, same. Peace dude." 

But as the boys parted ways and Sylvain made his way back to Ashe and Dedue... He knew he'd be seeing that stupid, pretty, smartass, green haired boy again, and he did not have a good feeling about what Mrs. Eisner had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always we do b lovin those kudos n comments   
> Lmk if theres typos or tags that need 2 b added 🤙


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curse Hilda and everything she stands for. 
> 
> Mrs. Eisner told him to go to the library at lunch the next day. She would bring him and the person tutoring him lunch so they didn't have to worry. 
> 
> Sylvain walked into the library to see Linhardt sitting at that same table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh howdy im sorry this was on hiatus for a second i uhhhhhh was having a time and had no motivation for this fic and ig i do now apparently, at almost 7am   
> Also life has been a trainwreck so theres that too lmao  
> God i hope theres no typos lmao

At the end of the day, Sylvain ended up at Dimitri's house with Claude, Hilda, Ashe, Dedue, Ingrid, Felix, Mercedes, Annette, and the newest addition, Marianne. 

"Since the chat has been muted all day, none of you really know the thrilling conclusion to the Caspar hunts down Sylvain story!" Sylvain began as they all got comfortable in the living room.

"Get on with it." Felix rolled his eyes. 

"Caspar found me at lunch today! Just after Hilda totally abandoned me!" 

"Sooorry! Marianne was waiting for me!" 

"Anyway-" 

"Then where's your bloody nose? Or black eye?" Ingrid asked. 

"Sh! Let him continue!" Mercedes hushed her. 

"Thank you Mercedes. So, Caspar found me, and he had Linhardt with him, which was like, wild. Hilda abandoned me like a kitten on the side of the highway, and I was like, shit dude, I'm getting my ass kicked! Which obviously didn't happen, because guess what?!" 

"Please don't actually make us guess." Dimitri sighed. 

"Linhardt took the punch!" 

"What?!" The others all gasped. 

"H-he's mostly okay!" Ashe said. "But... Vice principal Seteth..." 

"Yeah... He ended up coming with me to the cooking class, where vice principal Seteth found us. I... Uh... I took the blame for punching him the second time." Sylvain chuckled, rubbing his neck. 

"Why would you do that?" Claude asked. "You could have gotten away, dude!" 

"Well, despite the amount of times we both insisted it was me, plus getting the lovely Marianne here to vouch for us, he still didn't believe that I punched him. But like... I dunno dude. It just seems like Caspar and Linhardt are constantly protecting each other, and Linhardt really didn't want Caspar in trouble. And I felt like I owed him for taking that punch."

"Did you get in trouble?" 

"No, Annette, I don't think I did. But I have a horrible feeling because Mrs. Eisner went in there while this was going down..." 

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, how messed up would it be if she assigned Linhardt as-" 

"Hilda please no. I was already thinking of that!" He whined. 

"I cannot believe she's going to assign you a tutor! I hope it's Lin so that you have to deal with him every day." The pink haired girl laughed. 

Curse Hilda and everything she stands for. 

Mrs. Eisner told him to go to the library at lunch the next day. She would bring him and the person tutoring him lunch so they didn't have to worry. 

Sylvain walked into the library to see Linhardt sitting at that same table. 

"Hello, my pupil." The boy raised an eyebrow. "Falling behind in biology, hm?" 

"It would seem so." Sylvain sighed. "You're my tutor, huh?" 

"Sadly. This is truly what we get for wishing to never interact again, I suppose." Linhardt slowly blinked a few times, then pat the table. "Sit down, I promise I won't punch you in the face." 

Sylvain snorted and sat down. "I don't think that would hurt very much." 

"You're right. I'd probably hurt myself more in the process." He laughed. 

As they got to work, Sylvain noticed a small green haired girl flitting about the library, placing books where they belong and cleaning tables. She was cute, but her moving around so much was distracting. 

"... Sylvain?" Linhardt waved a hand in front of his face. "Were you even paying attention?" 

"Sorry." He blinked a few times. "That girl over there is moving around so much, it's distracting."

"Girl...?" Linhardt looked around. "Ah, vice principal Seteth's daughter. Excuse me, Flayn?" 

"Is something wrong, Linhardt?" She asked, turning around. 

Now that Sylvain actually saw her, he could tell she was the vice principal's daughter. She was really cute, not that he'd ever flirt with her. 

"I think you may be distracting Sylvain." 

"Oh! My apologies! This is the only day of the week that I am free to sort out the library..." 

"Well, why don't we help you?" Sylvain suggested. "Help you get it done faster?" 

"Really?!" She gasped, smiling. "That would be wonderful!" 

"Sylvain, I'm supposed to be tutoring you." Linhardt frowned. "You-" 

"Mrs. Eisner will understand! Besides, it's not fair to have poor Flayn do this all on her own when we're right here, able to help!" 

"Sylvain is correct!" Flayn nodded quickly. "This will get done quickly with three of us working, and mother will understand!" 

"Mother?" Linhardt asked. 

"I... Didn't say mother..." 

"No, you definitely did." Sylvain raised an eyebrow. 

"No, I said Mrs. Eisner! Why would I say mother?" 

"You know, both Mrs. Eisner and the vice principal are married, but we've got no clue to who. Did we just uncover a mystery?"

"Okay fine! She is my step mother, yes. But hush! That was an accident, I should not have let slip!" The girl hushed them. 

"I will take this secret to my grave." Sylvain nodded seriously. "Linhardt?" 

"Well, I don't see why I would tell anyone." He sighed. 

"But you two will really help me put the books away?" Flayn asked. 

"Of course, right, Linhardt?" 

"Ah, no choice, I suppose. Okay. We'll help."

When Mrs. Eisner walked in to see Linhardt and Sylvain not at their table studying, but instead... Helping Flayn put away books, and relocate books back to their proper shelves... Well, she was confused, but didn't say anything and just put the trays of food on the table and quietly left.

"Oh! I suppose that's your lunch?" Flayn spoke suddenly, breaking the quiet of the library.

"Yes. Thank the heavens, I'm starving." Linhardt said, going to the table. "How odd, though. I never heard Mrs. Eisner come in." 

"She didn't say a thing! Told ya she wouldn't mind us helping Flayn." 

"Just shut up, sit, and eat before I toss your food in the trash." 

"You would not." 

"Try me." 

"Rather not. Say Flayn, do you have lunch?" Sylvain asked as he sat. 

"Why yes, I do. I usually wait until after lunch because I am always so busy-" 

"Well sit and eat with us! We don't bite, come on!" Sylvain laughed. 

The girl smiled and grabbed her lunch, sitting and striking up a conversation with Sylvain. Linhardt ate silently until Flayn tried desperately to include him. 

"Flayn, you're a nice girl, and I would enjoy a conversation with you, but unfortunately, Sylvain is here. I don't like him, so I will stay quiet."

"Well what on Earth happened between the two of you?" She asked, looking between the boys. 

"I punched him in the face." 

"He punched me in the face." 

"Ah..." 

In his pocket, Sylvain's phone buzzed. 

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber:**

  
**Golden Deerling:** _hey sylv whats up_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _its like 100% lin right_

  
"Hey, you two smile!" Sylvain grinned and snapped a picture of the two. 

It wasn't a flattering picture for Linhardt, stuffing his face with the crappy school salad. Flayn however, looks cute in any picture you take of her, and just as Sylvain had snapped the picture, she was looking over at him. 

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber:**

  
_**brainless fuckboy sent a picture** _

**Hatsune Pinku:** _OMGGG TELL FLAYN I SAY HI AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH SHES SO CUTE_

 **Golden Deerling:** _SHE IS BABY OMG FLAYN RUN B4 ITS TOO LATE_ 😭😭

 **Dumb Boar:** _Why is Flayn there?_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _somethn abt being in the library every day idk_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _but shes so precious i want 2 b her friend_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _LMAO AS IF_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _vice principal seteth would eat u_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _tell her i say hi please_

  
"Flayn, Hilda says hi." 

"Oh! I did not know you were friends with Hilda!" Flayn gasped. "She's a wonderful friend. Tell her I say hello!" 

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber:**

**brainless fuckboy:** _she says "hello"_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _uwu_

  
"Yeah, Hilda's in a group chat with me and a bunch of other friends. They mostly bully me though." Sylvain pouted. 

"How rude." Flayn frowned. "Why would your friends bully you?" 

"I'm sure he means friendly teasing. If they're his friends, I doubt they'd actually be horrible to him." Linhardt told her. 

"Man, I dunno. Felix acts like he hates my guts sometimes." 

Their conversation died down as they finished their lunch, then they got to helping Flayn around the library again. Sylvain, however, kept glancing over at Linhardt. The green haired boy was fully focused on the task of sorting through books, so he shouldn't notice Sylvain doing a bit of staring. He had to admit, when he wasn't spitting venom at Sylvain or scolding Caspar, he actually was really pretty. 

Every bisexual had a weakness, and Sylvain's was pretty boys. This pretty boy, to be specific. There were some spectacular looking guys at their school, but Sylvain knew they all were straight as a dry piece of pasta. Linhardt, however, made it clear that he wasn't straight the day Sylvain punched him in the face. I mean, come on, only a fellow queer would spit the word 'straight' out like that! 

He decided he had been staring for far too long, especially because Linhardt was now glancing his way. 

"Something wrong?" Linhardt asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nah. Just lost in thought." Sylvain shrugged. 

"I see." 

As lunch was coming to and end, and they had the library mostly sorted out, the three of them collected their things. Linhardt parted from the two of them, but Flayn decided to walk with Sylvain. 

"Are you a sophomore, Sylvain?" She asked. "I've actually never seen you around school before." 

"Yeah, I am. You must be a freshman, huh?" 

"Yes! A lot of seniors have told me that freshman year is very easy, and they have made jokes about my cheerfulness dying by my junior year... Will that happen?" 

"Nah. Don't let that bother you. My friend Mercedes is a senior, and she's one of the most cheerful people I know. Other than you, now, I guess." Sylvain shrugged. "Just keep your grades up, be cool with the teachers, you'll be fine. Definitely do not be like me, I have a tutor for a reason." 

Flayn giggled, and crossed in front of him to stop at a classroom. 

"This is where we part." She smiled. "You are rather good company, Sylvain! I enjoyed talking with you. Oh, and thank you for helping me in the library?" 

"Of course! Anything for a lovely little lady! You don't need to be stressed out over keeping the library in shape. Just hunt me down if you ever need my help again." He chuckled. "Good luck in class!" 

"You too!" 

When he got into his next class, Ingrid was already there. 

"So, how was it?" She asked. 

"Goddess, I hate him!" Sylvain groaned and sat in his seat. "He's way too pretty, Ingrid. This isn't fair!" 

"Oh, Sylvain, don't tell me-" She rolled her eyes. 

"I have a weakness, friend. And it's apparently green hair and blue eyes."

"I'm texting the others." The blonde grinned. 

"Ingrid, noooo!" He whined.

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber:**

**Ingrid:** _Yeah, he definitely has a crush on Linhardt._

**Hatsune Pinku:** _dimi owes us all money_

**Dumb Boar:** _I suppose I do. You'd think I would know Sylvain better, huh?_

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious:** _You think too highly of yourself, boar._

 **brainless fuckboy:** _ur all so mean 2 me_ ☹️

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _u make it so easy 2 b mean 2 u lmao_

  
As classes went on, Sylvain was only thinking of stupid, pretty green hair, and stupid, pretty blue eyes. When he met up with his friends after the final bell, they all lightly teased him, before they split up to go their separate ways, to busses, their cars, or to parents that were picking them up. He caught a glimpse of Linhardt as he was walking to where his brother was waiting to pick him up. 

"Lin!" A somewhat familiar voice called. 

He glances towards the voice to see Caspar, the blue haired boy, run his way. Linhardt smiled warmly at the boy, and that made Sylvain's heart flutter.

"How was lunch?" Caspar asked. 

"Annoying. The idiot managed to weasel out of doing work by offering to help Flayn in the library. I have to meet with him again tomorrow, and I fear it may go the same way." The green haired boy sighed. "I desperately wish Mrs. Eisner were not so cruel."

"Sorry man. Yo, can I come over today? Would your dad be fine with that?" 

Sylvain looked away and forced himself to ignore the conversation. Yeah, obviously Linhardt like, despised him. He punched him in the face! Still, it hurt, and his brother knew something was off when he got on the car, but he didn't ask what. 

"Smoothie King...?" The older boy asked as they drove off. "McDonald's? Wendy's? Somethin' to take your mind off whatever has you looking like a kicked puppy?" 

"Smoothie King sounds great, Miklan. Thanks." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok apparently i really like smoothie king bc it somehow keeps making its way into my fics   
> Sry if this is a lil funky i kinda just picked it up after leaving it be for so long 
> 
> As always, kudos n comments r always wonderful :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain: greetings, o faire maiden, me and mine companions are hosting a modest banquet this noon and they have requested your graceful presence 
> 
> Flayn: ah, greetings faire knight! I must seek my father's permission, and the name of whomever's humble abode we shall be meeting at, as to give him an idea of who i shall be in the company of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting while my area is being hit by a hurricane? Why of course, what else should i be doing during a hurricane?   
> I WAS going to do a halloween chapter but decided not to, so if im still writing this by Christmas, there's gonna be a Christmas chapter (its my favorite holiday)  
> Lmk if there's typos or anything (that isnt in their group chat bc those are intentional). I hope there aren't any bc i combed thru this chapter for hours making sure

A pineapple surf smoothie and twenty McDonald's chicken nuggets later, Sylvain and his brother were now headed home. 

"Man, when gays are sad do they just want smoothies and nuggets?" Miklan laughed. 

"Absolutely." 

"What had you down, bro?" 

"Uuuuugggghhhh." Sylvain groaned and covered his face with his bookbag. "Dude, why do boys have to be so stupid pretty? Like a specific boy, I mean, actually. He's _too_ pretty and I hate him. Wanna just... Punch him in his dumb pretty face, ugh!" 

"Oh, that bad?" His brother hissed. 

"Mik, it's so bad. It's so, _so_ bad. He definitely hates me, though, and I don't think I can change that." Sylvain sighed, dropping his bag back into his lap. "I'd hate me too, honestly. Man, you know what, I'm not gonna flirt with girls anymore. That's what got him on the Sylvain hate train in the first place! So I just won't do that." 

"Oh, it's _that_ bad." 

"My friends are all teasing me about this." 

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber:**

**Ashe Ketchup:** _sylvain, i wont tease you ab this, but crushing on linhardt.... after punching him in the face....???_

 **Annie The Musical:** _It's kind of dumb_

**brainless fuckboy:** _i dont have 2 listen 2 this smh i have smoothie king n i ate mcnuggies im content_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _yalk cwnnot hirt me_

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious:** _But Linhardt definitely can. I saw you getting into Miklan's car looking like a kicked puppy._

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _sylv u got it bad wtf_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _ig u literally just gotta look at someone 2 fall in love lol_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _UR HIGHNESS CAN U MUTE TJE CHAT THEYRE BULLYING ME_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _**@Dumb Boar**_ _PLS_ 😭😭

_**Dumb Boar muted the chat for 3 hours** _

* * *

The next few days of studying with Linhardt in the library _actually_ consisted of studying. Then both boys had a blissful weekend of not having to deal with the other. On Monday, Sylvain got into the library before Linhardt. 

"Sylvain!" Flayn greeted him warmly. "How was the weekend?" 

"Hey Flayn!" He grinned. "It was so boring. None of my friends hung out with me, can you believe that?" 

"It must have been lonely, then. I spend most weekends with my parents, as I do not have any friends outside school." 

" _What_?! Aw, come on, really? Next time me and my friends hang out, I'll invite you." 

Her eyes lit up as he said that, and she quickly pulled out her phone. 

"Oh, perhaps we should exchange numbers then! That way you can contact me easily!" 

"Hell yeah!" 

After they exchanged numbers, they sat at a table to wait for Linhardt, who never showed. 

"Is he just like, not gonna show?" Sylvain scowled. "That's bull, you'd think Mrs. Eisner would let me know." 

"Perhaps something came up? It does not seem like Linhardt to just not show up." Flayn said, putting her books into her bag. "I have him in my math class, so I can sneak my phone to text you then, if he's here or not." 

"Nah, it's fine." The redhead sighed. "It's whatever. Besides, him not showing up meant we got to talk!" 

"You are right! Well, shall we head to class?" 

"Let's go." 

As they opened the library door, they were met by a very frustrated Linhardt. 

"Oh, there you are!" Flayn gasped. 

"Shit, is lunch almost over?" The boy asked, pulling out his phone. "I see. Well, my apologies for not showing. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow then." 

With that, he was gone. Sylvain and Flayn exchanged confused looks before continuing on to their own classes. 

"You look less frustrated than you did last week." Ingrid noted as he walked into class. "What happened?" 

"Linhardt didn't show? Hold on." He sighed and pulled out his phone.

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber:**

  
**brainless fuckboy:** _did caspar get into a fight 2day?_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _ya how dod u kno?_

**Ingrid:** _Ah, that's why you don't seem frustrated_

**brainless fuckboy:** _lin didnt show up at lunch lmao_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _spent the whole time talkin 2 flayn_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _BTW SHES INVITED NEXT TIME WE ALL HANG OUT BC SHE TOLD ME SHE DIDNT HAVE FRIENDS OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _OMG YES IMGONNA LOVE HANGIN OUT W HER_

 **Golden Deerling:** _yea if her dad lets? Lmao_

**brainless fuckboy:** _ope i forgot who her dad was for a min loool_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _vice principal seteth should let, esp if marianne and mercedes r there he loves marianne n mercie theyre his faves_

 **Mercedes Benz:** _Well I wouldn't say we're his favorites. We're just very good students_. 

**Annie The Musical:** _WHAT as IF you guys are definitely two of his favorites! You both help out in the office like all the time_

 **Mercedes Benz:** _Okay, maybe we are. But there's also Ferdinand and Lorenz that he likes._

 **Golden Deerling:** _add flayn and u get his 5 golden students_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _hey wait a min! wait a whole ass mf min_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _why aint marianne in this chat, she's been hanging w us for awhile now_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _1 sec fellas_

_**Hatsune Pinku added Marianne von Edmund** _

_**Hatsune Pinku set Marianne von Edmund's nickname to Cinnamon Roll** _

**Hatsune Pinku:** _welcome my fairest lady_

**Cinnamon Roll:** _ah, is this the chat? hello everyone_

**brainless fuckboy:** _howdy_

 **Golden Deerling:** _MARIANNE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE MWAH HELLO_

 **Dumb Boar:** _The bell is about to ring. This is your only warning before I mute the chat_

 **Golden Deerling:** _dima ur so cruel_

**Dumb Boar:** _Who has main admin powers?_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _that was a mistake on yall part smh_

 **Ashe Ketchup:** _its because dimitri is the most responsible out of us_

**Ashe Ketchup:** _btw dedue and i are making cupcakes this afternoon if you guys wanna come over to my house_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _YES OMG ILL GET MIKLAN 2 DROP ME OFF_

 **Felix Hugo Fergalicious:** _I'll ride with dipshit_

**Ingrid:** _As will I_

**Ashe Ketchup:** _invite flayn!_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _ON IT_

 **brainless fuckboy:** _wait am i dipshit ʕ´• ᴥ•̥`ʔ_

 **Hatsune Pinku:** _obvs_

**Dumb Boar:** _Bell_

**Dumb Boar:** _Stop texting_

* * *

Sylvain snorted and closed out of the chat, pulling up Flayn's contact. 

* * *

**Sylvain:** _greetings, o faire maiden, me and mine companions are hosting a modest banquet this noon and they have requested your graceful presence_

**Flayn:** _ah, greetings faire knight! I must seek my father's permission, and the name of whomever's humble abode we shall be meeting at, as to give him an idea of who i shall be in the company of_

**Sylvain:** _ashe uberts house_

**Sylvain:** _do u need to know who else will be there?_

**Flayn:** _please_ :3 

**Sylvain:** _dedue, mercedes, Marianne, Annette, dimitri, hilda, claude, felix, Ingrid, and myself._

**Sylvain:** _i can give u a ride if you need, my brother wont mind, and ingrid will b in the car too so it wont be just boys, just so ur dad dont worry_

**Flayn:** _am sending him ss, hold up_

**Sylvain:** _okey dokey_

**Flayn:** _permission granted!_

**Sylvain:** _hell yea_

* * *

_"Teacher."_ Ingrid hissed. 

Sylvain's head shot up and he shoved his phone between his legs to hide it. The teacher, an older man, had just walked in and sat at his desk, looking over the students before turning to his computer. 

"Do whatever today, I don't mind." He told them. "But if someone walks in, don't let them see you on your phones." 

The class erupted in cheers and kids pulled out their phones to get back to texting or playing games. 

"You should probably let Miklan know." Ingrid said as she pulled a notebook from her bag. "You know, so he doesn't freak out or anything when Felix and I show up at the car."

"Oh, yeah." 

* * *

**Sylvain:** _yoooo we're gonna have company in the car 2day_

**Miklan:** _word? Who?_

 **Sylvain:** _the mf homies bro_

**Sylvain:** _ingrid n felix_

**Miklan:** _awesome sauce_

**Sylvain:** _and a new homie ur gonna meet her when we get in the car_

**Miklan:** _well im stoppin by smoothie king b4 i pick yall up, do they want smoothies??_

 **Sylvain:** _def stop somewhere n get felix a plain black coffee first. Ill ask ingrid n homie tho_

* * *

"Hey, Ingrid, Miklan is stopping at Smoothie King before he picks us up, want anything?" 

"Greek Yogurt pineapple mango." She answered quickly, not looking up from her notebook. 

"Okay." 

* * *

**Sylvain:** _milady, mine kindly sibling would inquire if u would enjoy a fruity blended beverage from smoothie monarch_

**Flayn:** _strawberry-kiwi breeze please!!_

**Sylvain:** _ok!_

* * *

**Sylvain:** _i do be wantin my pineapple surf, and the 2 homies want greek yogurt pineapple mango and a strawberry-kiwi breeze_

 **Miklan:** _aight now get back 2 class NERD_

**Sylvain:** _jokes on u my teacher said we can play on our phones_

**Miklan:** _o lit_

* * *

Sylvain spent the rest of the class just scrolling through memes, and then the rest of his classes flew by. When he walked out of his last class, he saw Flayn standing across the hall, looking around. 

"Flayn!" He called her over. 

"Oh, there you are!" She smiled wide. "My father would like a quick word with you before we leave campus." 

"Uh, okay. Lead the way?" 

She led him down to the office where vice principal Seteth was talking with what seemed to be a parent. As soon as the parent was gone, he moved around the desk to stand in front of the two. 

" _Sylvain_." The man said, fixing the redhead with a look that could kill. Like, if looks could kill, I mean, you know? 

"Sir." 

"I have given Flayn permission to accompany you and your friends this afternoon. See to it that nothing happens to her-" 

"Whoa, sir, we'll have Mercedes and Marianne. They won't let anything happen. And besides, Hilda _adores_ Flayn, she'd probably kill if something happened to her." Sylvain chuckled. "Don't worry, please. I know some of us are a little irresponsible, but none of us would let anything happen!" 

"Okay... Against my better judgement, I am trusting you. Flayn practically begged me to allow her to go, and I nearly said no when she told me you would be there. Be good, Flayn." 

"I will! I'll see you when I get home!" 

As the two walked out, Flayn was very excited. 

"This is my first time hanging out with anyone after school! I cannot wait!" 

"Hey, you can get better company than Sylvain!" Someone laughed as they passed, causing Sylvain to scowl and stare at the ground.

"Who was that?" Flayn asked. 

"Eh, just an asshole. Come on, let's hurry to my brothers car." 

"Er, okay." 

They walked quickly, and when they got to the car, Ingrid and Felix were already there. 

"Hey!" Sylvain greeted them. "You okay sitting in the back with them?" 

"Of course!" Flayn nodded. 

As they all piled in and got their separate smoothies, and Felix got his coffee, it was time for introductions. 

"Flayn, this is my older brother, Miklan. And in case you don't know, that's Ingrid and Felix. Miklan, this is Flayn." 

"Hey." Miklan greeted her. "If Sylvain ever flirts with you, I give you permission to stab him." 

_"Mik!"_

The three in the back laughed and Flayn waved it off. 

"Oh, I think if Sylvain wanted to flirt with me, he would have by now. Ah, even if he wanted to he's probably scared of my father." 

"Vice principal Seteth is terrifying, okay." Sylvain huffed. "Besides, Flayn is sweet and pure, and I'm _definitely_ not her type."

"I don't think his mind is on _girls_ right now anyway." Ingrid snorted. 

"Oh, yes." Felix laughed. "He's been over the moon about a _certain boy_ lately." 

"Sylvain has a crush?!" Flayn gasped. "Might I know?" 

" _Linhardt von Hevring_ , right Ingrid?" 

"Oh yes. Sylvain thinks he's _very_ pretty." 

Flayn's jaw dropped, and she covered her mouth with one of her hands. 

"Sylvain, you _punched_ him in the _face!"_

"Ugh, I know I did!" Sylvain groaned. "Oh my- can we drop this topic, _please?!"_

Flayn immediately began to go on about her classes, saying she had some homework to do, and hoping the others wouldn't mind if she sits and does that first. 

"Of course we wouldn't mind." Ingrid smiled. "And Mercedes and Marianne will be there if you have any trouble, so you might just breeze through your homework. We all just sit and do our homework anyway." 

"Oh, so when you all get together, is it like a study group?" Flayn asked. 

"Sometimes." Felix told her. "Other times we're meeting up just to spend time together." 

"I usually have to drag Felix. Surprisingly, he decided to join us on his own this time." Sylvain laughed. 

"I am allowed to enjoy Ashe and Dedue's cooking, am I not?" The boy scowled, reaching around the headrest of the seat to tug Sylvain's ear. 

"Ow! Ow! Uncle, uncle! Stop it!" The redhead swatted his hand away. "Why are you so mean to me?! You see that, Flayn? Felix is so cruel!"

"Felix, how rude!" Flayn playfully swat his arm. "If he's ticklish, you should always aim for his ticklish spots." 

" _Betrayal_!" 

"Hah! I think I'll enjoy having her around." 

When they got to Ashe's house, Dimitri had just arrived with Mercedes. 

"Hey little lion!" Miklan called out as they all got out the car. 

"Oh, hello Miklan!" Dimitri smiled and waved to him. 

"Boar, do you want the rest of my coffee?" Felix asked as he closed the car door behind Flayn. 

"Oh, sure. Thank you!" 

"I'll text you when you gotta come get us." Sylvain told his brother, closing the car door. 

"Okay. You guys have fun. And bring me some of whatever Ashe and Dedue are cooking." 

"Will do!" 

As they opened the front door, they were met with the smell of sweet cupcakes baking, and what smelled like pasta cooking. 

"It smells amazing in here." Flayn said softly. 

"Hey guys! Dedue and I are in the kitchen!" Ashe called out. "Was Flayn able to come?" 

"Vice principal Seteth trusted me enough to allow her to join us today." 

"Oh!" The silver haired boy rushed out of the kitchen. "Hello Flayn, I'm not sure if you know me, but my name is Ashe!"

"Hello! It's wonderful to meet you, Ashe! I've seen you around school and in the library, but we've never had a proper conversation before." 

"I hope we'll be good friends." 

"As do I!" 

"I see you eyeing my smoothie, Ashe." Sylvain laughed. "Wanna sip?" 

"Please?" 

"Go ahead." 

"Ooh, pineapple surf?" 

"Yep. You want the rest?" 

"Are... You sure?" 

"Take it, dude!" 

"Thanks!" 

"Ashe, I need your assistance." Dedue called out. 

"Ah, that's my cue. I'll see you guys again when the food is done!" 

And with that, the boy vanished back into the kitchen. They all made themselves comfortable around the living room, either pulling out homework or playing on their phones. As others arrived, small conversations started up, died down, amd started up again. 

"Hello everyone, it's the ever lovely Hilda, and her bestie Marianne! Now uh, don't freak out, _but_ I picked up a stray." 

Heads turned to the door when the girl spoke, and Sylvain's heart dropped when he saw who walked in behind the girls.

 _Linhardt von fucking Hevring_. The universe _must_ despise you, Sylvain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos n comments r always nice :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green haired boy stood behind Hilda, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bookbag up on his shoulder. He looked like he felt out of place, but he also looked very... Upset? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that i squeezed out mostly when we didnt have electricity from after the storm   
> Finished it up last night tho   
> Beta read? I dont know her

_"Hilda."_ Dimitri hissed, standing. "What on earth-" 

"I know! I'm sorry, but I have a reason, I promise!" She said quickly. "H-He was walking along the side of the road and he looked real upset so I got my brother to stop and pick him up. We were going to drop him off at his house but he asked to come with and hang out with us. Ashe knows he's here! I didn't just randomly bring him without making sure Ashe was okay with it." 

The green haired boy stood behind Hilda, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bookbag up on his shoulder. He looked like he felt out of place, but he also looked very... Upset? 

"I'll just, ah, leave..." He sighed. "It seems that I am not welcome here-" 

"No, hey. Stay." Sylvain said, standing as well. "It's fine. It's not like we're gonna attack each other. Besides, he looks a little rough, and I know we always feel better having some of Ashe and Dedue's cooking after a rough day, right?" 

"Yes! I've still got a couple of cookies from my lunch if he would like them." Mercedes smiled warmly. "Come sit next to me, Linhardt!" 

"Ah, okay. Um... Thanks..." 

He made his way to sit next to Mercedes as Ashe popped his head out of the kitchen. 

"You guys can play my switch if you want, by the way! I've got Mario Kart and Smash. And hello Linhardt." 

Hilda immediately moved to turn on the TV and power on the game console. Mario Kart was already in, so she decided to just leave that. Sylvain abandoned his homework to find the other joy cons and play against Hilda. 

"Oh, I wanna play next!" Annette gasped. "Kick his butt, Hilda!" 

"This game is for my girl Annie, for believing in me!" Hilda announced dramatically. " _Eat my shoe,_ Sylvain! _I_ wanna be Peach!" 

"Eat your _own_ shoe, pigtails! I got her first!" The redhead huffed, blowing a raspberry at her. "There's still Pink Gold Peach and Cat Peach, be one of them!" 

"I'm going to grind you to _dust_ , Gautier." She scowled, choosing Pink Gold Peach. "Flayn, I'm so sorry for your _sweet, innocent_ ears, but Mario Kart gets violent." 

"I... Have never played Mario Kart..." 

"Next round she should play against Anne- _DID YOU JUST BLUE SHELL ME?!_ " Sylvain practically screeched. 

"I SURE DID. SUCK IT!" Hilda cackled. 

In the end, Sylvain came in seventh place, with Hilda in first. Sweet revenge for Sylvain taking Peach. They switched controllers, giving them to Flayn and Annette now. 

"Is that a... Dog?" Flayn asked, with Isabelle from Animal Crossing on the screen. "Her name is Isabelle, how cute! Oh, I'll choose her!" 

"I'll be Cat Peach." Annette giggled. "And I'll go easy on you, Flayn." 

Flayn ended up coming in second place, and she had fun! Dimitri ended up playing against Claude when Claude showed up, and he got his ass kicked by Claude. 

"The food is done!" Ashe called out. 

Almost everyone got up immediately to rush to the kitchen, the only two who didn't get up immediately we're Sylvain and Linhardt. 

"Hey... Can I ask a question...?" Sylvain asked quietly. "You okay? Caspar got in a fight today, huh?" 

"Yes... He... He got pretty hurt, and his dad had to pick him up... I'm sorry I didn't show up at lunch. I was actually in the bathroom _crying_ , so-"

"Man, you should have come to the library anyway. I wouldn't have said anything, but me and Flayn were really worried! I should give you my number so we can actually communicate with each other, or something." 

"I... Hm, okay. We can do that later. For now, we should probably go eat." 

"Oh yeah." 

They all sat in various places in the kitchen, letting most of the girls sit at the table. Ashe sat in Dedue's lap, as one does. 

"Oh, Sylvain, my stupid father is going to pick me and Ingrid up." Felix said. "So you don't have to worry about that." 

"That's perfect, actually!" Hilda hummed. "Now Sylv can bring Lin home! My brother won't have the time to bring him home now, sorry." 

"Nah it's fine! We've gotta get sweet Flayn home too." Sylvain shrugged and smiled. "And Mik won't mind, he likes riding around town anyway. Anything to stay out of the house longer." 

"Oh yeah... How has your dad been?" Ashe asked softly. 

"He's uh... Been getting worse. You know, homophobia and all... And he's got _two_ queer kids, which he isn't happy about. Lots of yelling." 

"Miklan has showed up at my house at some ungodly hours of the morning before." Felix sighed. "My dad won't turn him away, but it's been bothering him." 

"Tell Miklan he's always welcome at my house." Dimitri said, smiling softly. "My father with be glad to see him." 

"I'll tell him to keep that in mind, thanks man." 

"Speaking of disapproving fathers." Linhardt scowled and stood. "Excuse me, my own father is calling me." 

They all fell silent as Linhardt walked back into the living room to answer his phone. None of them wanted to make a sound. They could hear Linhardt quietly talking to his dad on the phone, and it wasn't going well. Something about not being home after school, and it being because he didn't have a ride and he missed the bus. When he came back to the kitchen, he sat back in his seat, and the others picked up a lighter conversation topic. 

"After we've all eaten, we can have cupcakes." Dedue said, putting his empty plate under Ashe's plate. "I hope you all enjoy them." 

"Hell yeah we'll enjoy 'em!" Hilda scoffed, getting up to put her plate in the sink. "You two made them, there's no way we can't like them! It'd be like saying Mercedes and Annette's baking is bad too." 

"Facts." Sylvain nodded. "I think the _only_ one we can say has bad cooking is Dimitri. I'll _never_ forget the charred toast..." 

"I- _Toast_?" Linhardt laughed, covering his mouth. "Dimitri-" 

"I was half asleep and was not paying attention, and Felix wanted toast. I was ever so kind to get up at two in the morning to make the toast for him, and it ended horribly." Dimitri pouted. "Felix still hasn't forgiven me."

"I wasn't even there and you know what? I don't forgive you either." The green haired boy shook his head. " _Toast_! Unbelievable." 

"This was during the sleepover at Felix's two years ago, if I remember correctly." Mercedes giggled. "I ended up making the toast for Felix and consoling Dimitri after." 

"Oh man I remember you guys makin' fun of Dima for that at school-" 

"Oh yeah! That's how we got to be friends with you and Hilda, isn't it?" Sylvain asked. 

"Yeah! I started teasing him about the toast too. Ah, middle school." Claude chuckled. "Dima hasn't made a cooking attempt since." 

Ashe and Dedue quickly washed all of the dirty plates when everyone was done eating, then they pulled the container of cupcakes from atop the fridge and set it on the table. 

"Oh yeah, can I get a container of pasta for Miklan?" Sylvain asked as he pulled a cupcake from the container. "I'll get him a cupcake when it's time to leave." 

"Sure!" Ashe smiled. "I'm glad he likes our cooking so much!" 

"Thank you for the food and the cupcakes, Ashe, Dedue, but I've got to head off." Mercedes smiled. "Dimitri, am I going to be bringing you home as well?" 

"Ah, if you don't mind." 

"Oh, Mercie, can you drop me off too?" Annette asked. "That way my mom won't have to come pick me up. We're tight on gas this week." 

"Annie you don't even need to ask!" 

"I guess I'll text Mik to start on his way." Sylvain sighed, pulling up his phone. "Tell your dad you'll be on your way soon, Flayn." 

"Okay! I really enjoyed spending time with you all, by the way. It was so fun!" 

"We're glad you were able to make it!" Hilda smiled and pat the top of the girls head.

Mercedes, Dimitri, and Annette headed out, Felix and Ingrid heading out soon after to wait for his dad. Claude headed off too, saying he needed to start his walk home. 

"Mik's about to pull up. Come on guys. Thanks for the food, you two!" Sylvain called out as he grabbed his bag. "It was amazing, and I'm sure Mik's gonna agree." 

"No problem! We'll bring the rest of the cupcakes to school tomorrow, so find me in the morning if you want one." 

The trio walked outside right as Miklan pulled up, and Sylvain let Flayn sit in the front seat as they loaded up. 

"Hello new person." Miklan said, looking back at Linhardt. "Looks like Christmas in the car, all this red and green hair." 

Flayn laughed and Linhardt allowed himself to smiled at that. 

"Oh, Mik uh, this is Linhardt. We've gotta drop him off. Forgot to tell you when I texted you." 

"Didn't you punch him in the face?" The older redhead asked. "How bad was it? You wanna punch him back? I won't mind." 

"He busted my lip pretty bad, and almost broke my nose. There was a lot of blood." Linhardt said with a shrug. "I'm not upset over it anymore. My father is the one who was upset, and so was my friend. You know what, Sylvain is lucky! I took a punch for him." 

"Real shit? Sylvain, bro, punched him, then let him take a punch for you? Horrible. You can punch him if you want. I already told Flayn she can stab him if she wants. Bully him. He deserves it." 

"Mik you're horrible!" Sylvain laughed. "Oh Flayn, tell him where you live, we'll drop you off first." 

The girl nodded and gave Miklan her address and they started on their way. 

"You got me some of what the boys cooked, right, Sylv?" Miklan asked. 

"Sure did. Ashe even put a cupcake in a cute lil container for you. It's really good, by the way." 

"Of course it is. Ashe and Dedue cooked it. At least it wasn't Dimitri trying to cook. That poor toast." 

"We learned about the toast today, and I still can't believe it." Linhardt laughed. "That poor toast." 

"Well, I am also a bad cook, but at least I have never ruined _toast_ so horribly." Flayn giggled. 

"Dimi _really_ cannot cook. The toast is just the only thing none of us let go." Miklan snorted. "He's fucked up cooking all sorts of things. Unrelated, but I like you two. I know you got punched by my little idiot here, Lin, but Sylv should hang out with the two of you more. Y'all are cool cats. Ingrid's a lil iffy, and Felix is mean to me. Well he's mean to everyone... But like, really, you guys are good."

"Well, I've already got to spend lunch with Sylvain because I'm tutoring him, and Flayn sits with us sometimes too. But if Sylvain is okay with it, I suppose I can try to hang out with him more." Linhardt said. "It's not like I can't stand being around him, but I think that will mean you also have to hang out with Caspar more." 

"Man, I'm scared of Caspar!" Sylvain whined. "Bro, does he still wanna punch me?" 

"No. He's over that." The boy laughed. "He felt bad when he punched me, and now he's scared to try punching you again." 

"Aw why? Would you take a punch for me again?" 

"... Yes..." 

Sylvain blinked a few times, and in the front seat, Flayn softly gasped. It was Silent until they got to Flayn's house, where vice principal Seteth was outside waiting. 

"Hello father!" Flayn called out the window. 

"Welcome home, Flayn." The man smiled. "Did you have fun?" 

"I did! Ashe and Dedue are wonderful cooks, by the way. Oh, and Linhardt was also there!" 

"I see him in the car. Hello boys." 

"Hello sir." The two said. 

"Hey sir." Sylvain rolled his window down. "I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but you should loosen up a little when it comes to Flayn. I know she's probably your only child, but she's still a kid and deserves to have fun! She had a blast today, and if you're okay with letting her hang out with us more, she might be a regular part of our group."

"I... I will think about it. As long as you do not flirt with-" 

"I'd never! I've sworn off flirting with girls! Ask anyone! I haven't flirted with a girl in weeks!" 

"I must say, he hasn't snuck into the library to hide from jealous boyfriends in a very long time." Linhardt said. "I do think he's honestly stopped all that. Besides, he's not a really bad person in the first place. He and all of his friends seem to be good people, especially if girls like Mercedes and Marianne hang out with them." 

"Hm... Well, thank you for getting her home safe." 

"No problem." Miklan nodded. "She's a good kid! Maybe if she hangs out with Sylv more he'll do better in school." 

As they drove off, Miklan glanced in the back seat at the two boys. 

"You two good?" He asked. 

"Yep." 

"Yes." 

"Cool." 

"Oh yeah, Linhardt, we gonna exchange numbers? We were talking about that earlier." 

"Oh! Right, slipped my mind. Yes." 

After they did, Linhardt gave Miklan his address, which was pretty close to where they currently were. It didn't take long to get there, and Linhardt's dad was waiting outside when they pulled up. 

"Uh oh." Sylvain bit his lip. "Shit dude..." 

"I seem to be in trouble." Linhardt sighed. "I shall see you at school tomorrow. Thank you very much for the ride home." 

"No problem. Good luck with your dad." 

"Thanks... Good luck with your dad too."

As the boy got out the car, Sylvain quickly switched to the passenger seat, and watched as Linhardt's dad pushed him inside.

"I feel bad for the kid..." Miklan shook his head. 

"Same... His dad must be strict like our dad..."

"Hang out with him more, dude. He could use a good group of friends like all of you guys." 

"Yeah, I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if theres any errors   
> I thrive off of kudos n comments


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wh- no!" Sylvain scowled. "Linhardt's having a bad night, and he was texting me-" 
> 
> "That's the green haired boy? He's cool. Tell him if he ever needs a ride home from school I won't mind givin' him a lift. Can't believe you punched him in the face."
> 
> "Hey, he deserved it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone is gonna say anything ab it but b4 or in case anyone does, im allowed to use the word queer bc i am indeed a queer, dont attack me lol
> 
> This chapter is a lot of the texting and group chat 
> 
> And lmk if theres any typos in any part that isnt any texting or group chat parts

When Sylvain and Miklan got home, their dad was nowhere to be found, meaning he likely locked himself in his study and wouldn't be seen until the morning. Nights like this, in the Gautier household, meant good nights. No fighting, and yelling, and no Miklan sneaking off at some hours of the very early morning to avoid interaction with their father. When he locked himself in his study, they knew he would be too busy to think of them and how disgusting he thinks his kids are. 

Miklan headed to the kitchen to warm up his food and Sylvain headed up to his room to get ready to take a shower. He tossed all of his things onto his bed and as he was about to dig for some clothes, his phone buzzed with a text from Linhardt. 

* * *

**Linhardt** : _Thank you for giving me a ride home. I appreciate it. And I'm so sorry if you saw anything at my house, my dad is uh... Well... Yeah...._

**Sylvain** : _its no prob bro_

**Sylvain** : _mik likes u lol im sure hed jump at the chance 2 give u a ride again_

**Linhardt** : _He truly did seem to enjoy having Flayn and I in the car. He's a good brother, I think._

**Linhardt** : _That's not why I texted you_

**Sylvain** : _??? Smthn wrong?_

**Linhardt** : _Tonight is going to be horrible, and I just wanted to talk to someone other than Caspar. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend, but he does overreact when it comes to my dad._

**Sylvain** : _did ur dad do something? r u ok??_

**Linhardt** : _No, I'm fine. He's just... Yelling a lot outside my bedroom door. It hardly goes beyond him yelling._

**Sylvain** : _if u wanna sneak out and head 2 my house lmk lol_

**Linhardt** : _Oh as if_

**Sylvain** : _u kno, i could hear the eye roll there. im srs bro just climb out ur window n ill give u my address. my dad wont notice ur here_

**Linhardt** : _You and I both know he would. And I'd never hear the end of it with my father if I did that_

**Sylvain** : _ik_ ☹️ _im sry bro_

**Sylvain** : _we rly got dealt a bad hand when it came 2 dads huh_

**Linhardt** : _Sothis must have hated us before we were born_

**Sylvain** : _shit she still hates me smh_

**Linhardt** : _Probably_

**Sylvain** : _nah definitely_

**Linhardt** : _Well, he's stopped yelling. I think he's gone to his room._

**Sylvain** : _thats good, yea?_

**Linhardt** : _Indeed. I still may not sleep tonight, but thank you for talking with me for this short time_

**Sylvain** : _ey, we can call or smthn if u want_

**Sylvain** : _that way if smthn happens u can have some1 2 talk 2?_

**Linhardt** : _Hmm..._

**Sylvain** : _u dont gotta. ik we arent rly friends but u kno ur cool n shit_

**Linhardt** : _Queers care for fellow queers, hm?_

**Sylvain** : _hell yea. im ab 2 go shower tho, but if u do wanna call, im down_

**Linhardt** : _I'll keep that in mind, thanks._

* * *

With a smile, Sylvain put his phone on the charger, grabbed some clothes, and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he got out, he went poke his head into the living room where Miklan was sitting staring at his phone. 

"I'll be headed to my room soon, don't worry." The man said. "You just got out the shower?" 

"Yeah." 

"Damn. That was fast. What, got a hot date tonight?" 

"Wh- no!" Sylvain scowled. "Linhardt's having a bad night, and he was texting me-" 

"That's the green haired boy? He's cool. Tell him if he ever needs a ride home from school I won't mind givin' him a lift. Can't believe you punched him in the face."

"Hey, he deserved it!"

Getting back into his room, he closed the door and flopped onto his bed, reaching for his phone and checking his messages. 

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber:**

**Hatsune Pinku:** _hey_ _ **@brainless fuckboy**_ _how was the ride home w lin_

**Hatsune Pinku** : _????_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _is he dead or smthn tf_

**Golden Deerling:** _spam tag_

**Golden Deerling** : _**@brainless fuckboy**_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _**@brainless fuckboy**_ _!!!!!!!!_

**Dumb Boar:** _Perhaps he is busy?_

**Dumb Boar:** _Oh, we are trying to summon Sylvain. He's never busy._

**Dumb Boar:** _**@brainless fuckboy**_

**Dumb Boar:** _Hilda The Magnificent requests an audience_

**Hatsune Pinku** : _bro dont make me change my nickname omg i like that but hatsune pinku is so good_

_**Golden Deerling set his nickname to Hilda The Magnificent** _

_**Dumb Boar cleared the nickname for Claude von Riegan** _

_**Claude von Riegan set his nickname to :(** _

_**Dumb Boar cleared the nickname for Claude von Riegan** _

_**Claude von Riegan set his nickname to baby uwu** _

_**Dumb Boar cleared the nickname for Claude von Riegan** _

_**Hatsune Pinku set Claude von Riegan's nickname to Golden Dumbass** _

_**Dumb Boar locked the nickname for Golden Dumbass** _

**Golden Dumbass:** _BRUH_

**Golden Dumbass:** _lOcKeD?_

**Golden Dumbass** : _WAIT DIMI PLS UNLOCK IT PLS PLS_

**Golden Dumbass:** 😭😭😭 

**Golden Dumbass:** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _thank u dima_

**Dumb Boar:** _Serves you right._

**Annie The Musical** : _omg_

**Annie The Musical:** _this is funny im taking ss_

**Golden Dumbass:** _DONT SS MY PAIN ANNIE PLS_

**Annie The Musical:** _serves u right lol_

**brainless fuckboy:** _i.... was in the shower,,,,,,_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _omg hi!!!!_

**brainless fuckboy:** _wtf happened here lol_

**brainless fuckboy:** _LMAOOOO GOLDEN DUMBASS_

**Golden Dumbass:** _SHUT UP!!!!!!_

**Golden Dumbass:** _dima pls pls pls free my name from this prison_

**Dumb Boar:** _No_

_**Golden Dumbass set the nickname for Dumb Boar to stimky poopoo head >:(** _

_**Hatsune Pinku cleared the nickname for Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd** _

_**Golden Dumbass set the nickname for Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd to bastard** _

_**Hatsune Pinku cleared the nickname for Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd** _

_**brainless fuckboy set the nickname for Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd to Handsome Man ;)** _

**Hatsune Pinku** : _LMAO_

_**Hatsune Pinku set the nickname for Handsome Man ;) to Handsome Man** _

**Hatsune Pinku:** _winky face was a bit much_

**brainless fuckboy:** _fair_

**Golden Dumbass:** _dont be nice to him wtf guys_

**Golden Dumbass** : _hilda bro I thought u were my bff_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _...._

**Hatsune Pinku:** _yall hear smthn_

**brainless fuckboy:** _nope_

**Handsome Man:** _Sounds like a fly..._

**Handsome Man:** _I do not like this nickname_. 

_**Golden Dumbass set the nickname for Handsome Man to StroNK** _

**Hatsune Pinku:** _i,,,, i have,,,, a horrible idea,,,,,,,,_

**brainless fuckboy:** _.... Oh no,,,_

_**Hatsune Pinku set the nickname for StroNK to Equius Zahhak** _

**Hatsune Pinku:** _i am ashamed_

**brainless fuckboy** : _AJGKDKFJFKSKDKFK NOOOOOOO_

**Equius Zahhak:** _NO_

**Equius Zahhak:** _NO NO NO NO NO_

**Equius Zahhak** : _THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER PLEASE_

**Mercedes Benz:** _Pardon my language but_

**Mercedes Benz:** _What the fuck_

**brainless fuckboy** : _LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _AKSLALFLL NOOOOO MERCIE_

**Mercedes Benz:** _You've brought sin into this good and pure chat_

**Mercedes Benz:** _The two of you will go to hell, you will go to hell._

**Mercedes Benz:** _I will not be seeing you wretched sinners there, for I shall not be there! I shall be in the skies above, praying for your eternally damned souls, hoping Goddess Sothis may forgive your crimes._

_**Mercedes Benz set the nickname for Equius Zahhak to Dimi** _

**Mercedes Benz:** _I know it's nothing funny, but it's better._

**Dimi** : _The Goddess will remember your good deeds today, Mercedes._

**brainless fuckboy:** _ok this is fun an all but y was i tagged lik a billion times esrlier_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _o yea_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _hwo was the car ride w lin_

**brainless fuckboy:** _my brother likes him lmao_

**brainless fuckboy:** _and i have his # now_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _nO_

**brainless fuckboy:** _yeppers_

**brainless fuckboy:** _mostly for school related junk but he texted me earlier_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _TEA-_

**brainless fuckboy:** _it was sort of private folks_. 

**brainless fuckboy** : _im not gonna spill details about hos home life w yall, but idk he might call me ????_

**brainless fuckboy:** _on one hand, sir dont call me, itd suck 2 kno u feel a lil unsafe in ir house, but on the other hand,,,,,,,, sir,,,,,,,, id drop everything 2 answer a phone call from my pretty boy crush_

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious:** _I despise you_. 

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious** : _I pray to the Goddess that I never have some stupid crush, I never want to act like Sylvain._

**Ingrid** : _I-_

**Ingrid** : _No, I refuse to stir the pot_. 

**Ingrid** : _Goodnight, I'm muting my phone._

**brainless fuckboy:** _INGRID NOOO OMG STIR THE POT SIS_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _STIR THE MF POT GIRL OMG PLS_

**Ingrid** : _Not here, not now. I have to use this information at a time when it may benefit me._

**Ingrid** : _Goodnight_

**brainless fuckboy** : _WYAG NO IM SO CURIOUS INGRID PLS_

**Hatsune Pinku:** 😳😳😳😳 

**Hatsune Pinku:** _i refuse 2 leave this alone wtf peace, im texting ingrid_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _have fun if lin calls u lol_

**brainless fuckboy:** _speak of the devil, he just texted me_

**brainless fuckboy:** _farewell_

* * *

**Linhardt** : _I don't think I'm at a point where I want to call, but do you have anything to help take my mind off my father?_

**Sylvain** : _uhhh i have goofy ass screenshots from my group chat_

**Sylvain** : _claude got his nickname locked and hilda gave dimi a Cursed Nickname and mercedes came in and damned us to hell_

**Sylvain** : _u wanna see that_

**Linhardt** : _I..._

**Linhardt** : _Yes. Absolutely._

_**Sylvain sent 7 photos** _

**Sylvain** : _enjoy_

**Linhardt** : _Serves Claude right_. 

**Linhardt** : _Handsome Man... Fair._

**Linhardt** : _Nononono_

**Linhardt** : _Filthy homestucks, all of you. I despise this._

**Sylvain** : _LMAOOOOO_

**Sylvain** : _thats not even the best part bruh_

**Linhardt** : _"What the fuck" Me too, Mercedes._

**Linhardt** : _I love how she damned you to hell. Nice touch._

**Linhardt:** _Wait... Is your nickname set as... Brainless fuckboy? That is TRULY golden._

**Sylvain** : _yea lolll hilda did it_

**Sylvain** : _felix is set as felix hugo fergalicious, ashe is ashe ketchup, dedue is dedude sandstorm_

**Linhardt** : _Sounds like a fun chat_. 

**Sylvain** : _it is lol_

**Sylvain** : _if u ever want, i can def add u some day_

**Linhardt** : _Hm. Maybe if I get to know your friends better._

**Sylvain** : _bro u kno ur welcome to hang out with us more._

**Linhardt** : _I appreciate it._

* * *

They texted for another hour, mostly Sylvain sending him ridiculous things to keep him distracted. Eventually, Linhardt stopped responding, and Sylvain told him goodnight, and rolled up into his blanket to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos n comments keep me alive folks


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, hey, tomorrow is December first. We'll be meeting up at Dimitri's house after school tomorrow, you guys wanna come?" Sylvain asked, taking a bite of his own bread. "We'll be talking about December plans, like Christmas stuff and all. We have a Secret Santa every year, all organized by Hilda and Mercedes, and I'm sure they'd love for you three to be included as well." 
> 
> "I'd love to!" Flayn gasped, pulling out her phone. "I must convince father today, so that there will be no hassle tomorrow!" 
> 
> "I'm not-" 
> 
> "Lin and I are so down!" Caspar slammed a hand on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this last month and got distracted by animal crossing and fullmetal alchemist whoops but here it finally is.   
> Lmk if theres any errors pls

"Keep your disgusting hands out of my plate!" 

"But you're not eating it-" 

"I just sat down!" 

"And?! You haven't put your hand on it yet! No, no! Don't lick the bread, don't- NO! You're horrible! Absolutely awful! How could you, Lin?!" 

"Keep your hands off my lunch, Gautier." 

Currently, they're at lunch. They've finally been allowed to leave the library at lunch, as Mrs. Eisner has seen a great improvement in Sylvain's grades, she let's them do the tutoring on their own time. However, they've decided to stay in the library for lunch. They've gotten used to the company of Flayn and each other during lunch. Today, they're joined by Caspar, Linhardt's friend. 

"Gee Lin, you've never let my put my hands in your plate." The blue haired boy pouted. "What gives?" 

"As if I let him put his hands in my plate! That's disgusting, I don't want playboy germs on my food." Linhardt scoffed. "You always get my leftovers anyway, Caspar." 

"Aw yeah, I do!" 

"Oh, hey, tomorrow is December first. We'll be meeting up at Dimitri's house after school tomorrow, you guys wanna come?" Sylvain asked, taking a bite of his own bread. "We'll be talking about December plans, like Christmas stuff and all. We have a Secret Santa every year, all organized by Hilda and Mercedes, and I'm sure they'd love for you three to be included as well." 

"I'd love to!" Flayn gasped, pulling out her phone. "I must convince father today, so that there will be no hassle tomorrow!" 

"I'm not-" 

"Lin and I are so down!" Caspar slammed a hand on the table. 

"Caspar, I've got to talk to my father before I'm able to make such plans, right now!" The green haired boy protested. "And you're no better. If you won't let your father know, at least let your brother know, or Randolph, since he'll be able to easily smooth over your absence."

"Damn, you're right. I'll text my uncle tomorrow afternoon then!" 

"Take it you don't like talking to your old man." Sylvain said, looking down at his plate. "Felt that, man. Hate talking to mine, too." 

"I... Do not understand." Flayn said quietly. "Do you not get along with your fathers?" 

"Definitely not." The boys both sighed. 

"Mine is just homophobia in a human suit." The redhead scowled. "I'd break his stupid, bigot jaw if I could." 

"Pretty sure mine just hates me. I dunno. He's always favored my older brother, not to mention he's also homophobic, so I could never come out to that man." Caspar frowned. 

"Ah, the homophobic father trio." Linhardt chuckled. 

"But... Fathers are supposed to love their children. No matter what... How could they hate you simply for what you prefer?" 

"You've got a real good one, Flayn. Vice principal Seteth treats you like a princess-" 

"As he should!" Sylvain cut Caspar off. "Look at her, one look at her cute lil face, and even the worst man in the world would melt in his shoes! Hail our beloved Princess Flayn!" 

"Hail our beloved Princess Flayn!" Linhardt echoed, smiling. 

"I was not aware the three of you had such harsh home lives." Said a voice from the doorway.

"Father!" Flayn smiled, turning her head. "How long have you been standing there?" 

"Since the 'homophobia in a human suit' comment. I do want you boys to know, you're welcome in our home, should things ever go wrong at yours, which I hope they do not. You've become good friends with my daughter, and I assume since she's not stopped spending time with Sylvain, of all students, that you're a rather good person." The man smiled softly. "I also got your text, Flayn. Yes, you may accompany Sylvain to Dimitri's house tomorrow. I do not mind." 

"Thank you sir, but I've got plenty of other friends to go to before I've gotta resort to bothering you and your poor wife."

* * *

**The Vibe Chamber**

**brainless fuckboy:** _HOWDY_

**brainless fuckboy:** _vice principal Seteth has become aware of my bisexuality today and that my dear father HATES MY FUCKIN GUTS_

**Fish Queen:** _Sylvain, he was very kind about it. My father is far from homophobic. After all, he met my step-mother when she was in a relationship with a woman, and he was entirely supportive of her! Besides, he's always has suspicions, and has tried to confirm them with me, but I've told him it was not my information to share with him._

**brainless fuckboy:** _am i obvious wtf_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _eeeehhhh_

**Mercedes Benz:** _Yes._

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious:** _Yes._

**Ingrid:** _Yes._

**brainless fuckboy:** _whew_

**brainless fuckboy:** _oh ya, lin n caspar r joining us tomorrow_

**Dimi:** _Wonderful!_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _WORM? FLAYN WBY?_

**Fish Queen:** _I shall be joining as well!_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _YEAAAA_

**Ashe Ketchup:** _Dedue and I will be sure to bake lot of goodies to bring over tomorrow then!_

**brainless fuckboy:** _MAKE CHRISTMAS COOKIES OMG_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _YES PLS PKS PLS_

**Ashe Ketchup:** _we'll see what we can do!_

**Dedude Sandstorm:** _I planned ahead, Ashe. Sylvain always asks for Christmas cookies on December first, so I bought the needed ingredients before he could ask._

**brainless fuckboy:** _ur a real one, dedue_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _FLAYN ASHE AND DEDUE MAKE THE B E S T CHRISTMAS COOKIES_

**Fish Queen:** _Such high praise! Do not let me down, boys._

**Ashe Ketchup:** _we would never disappoint, my queen!_

* * *

The next day, Sylvain, Flayn, Caspar, and Linhardt walked together to Miklan's car. Sylvain and Linhardt were already arguing over something.

"I refuse to sit in the middle, and Flayn always sits in the front seat, so you sit in the middle." Linhardt snapped. 

"What?! I'm taller than you, that'll be so uncomfortable for me!" Sylvain whined. 

"I have long legs as well, Gautier. I am not sitting in the middle!" 

"Then you can both walk!" Miklan snapped as they approached the car. "Let Mr. Blue Hair sit in the middle! He's short." 

"I suggested that before we even got down the stairs, but they refused to listen." Flayn sighed, getting in the front seat. "Let Caspar sit in the middle, because he's the smallest of you three boys." 

"Hey, I tried to listen!" Caspar huffed, sliding into the middle of the back seat as Sylvain and Linhardt sat on either side. "They were talkin' too loud for me to hear a thing you said."

"The bicker like a married couple." Flayn giggled. 

"Oh man, they do!" Miklan laughed. "Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" 

"Shut up! We do not bicker like a married couple!" The green haired boy crossed his arms. 

"Yeah shut up! Just take us to Dimitri's house!" 

The last to arrive at Dimitri's house was Claude, who walked there. About ten minutes into all of them being there, Dimitri's sister walked in. 

"Edelgard?" Linhardt blinked as he saw her. 

"Oh, Linhardt. I... Was not aware you'd begun to spend time with my brother and his friends. Oh, Caspar as well." She smiled. "Wonderful to see you two finally spending time with someone other than each other." 

"I was not aware you and Dimitri were related!" 

"Did I never mention that Edelgard is my step sister?" Dimitri asked, tilting his head. "Hm, I thought I did. But yes, my father married her mother." 

"Oh, hello children!" 

"Speak of the devil! Hello father!" Dimitri smiled, turning to face the blond man who just walked in.

"Hey, Dima. You've made a couple more friends since you all last gathered here! Hello, my name is Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, call me Lambert if you wish, or Mr. Lambert, or Mr. Blaiddyd." The man waved. "Just, uh, don't call me Egitte, please." 

"Father, this is Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez, and Flayn... Er... Just Flayn, I suppose." 

"What's today? Why is everyone- Oh! The Secret Santa, yeah?"

"Yes sir!" Hilda grinned. "It's so fun every year, and now that we have more people, I'm hoping it's extra fun now!" 

"I know it'll be great! Edelgard, why don't you and your friends do things like this? Isn't this fun?" 

"Well, father, my friends don't... Get along like this." Edelgard sighed. "Not all of them, at least. Anyway, Dimitri has stolen two of my friends-" 

"Nope, blame that on Sylvain! Linhardt's only hanging out with us because Sylvain punched him, and now they're friends, snd now he's our friend too, and Caspar, follows him everywhere." Claude laughed. "Anyway, if you wanna join our Secret Santa, and have those of your friends that do get along with each other join, I doubt any of us would protest." 

"That's nice of you all, but we'd hate to intrude. Anyway, I've got to change then go meet Hubert somewhere. I'll be home later!" 

"Okay! Don't be too late, please!" Lambert called as she ran to her room. "That girl... Anyway, you kids have fun, I've got to start on some work, so I'll be in my office!" 

Once he was in his office, and Edelgard left, they began their event. 

"Everyone write your name on one of these index cards!" Hilda hummed, passing around pink cards. "Add your likes and dislikes, and if you have any allergies, no matter how minor, add them. The price limit is usually $25, but you can go over that if you want. It also doesn't have to be one big gift, it can be multiple small gifts as well!" 

So Sylvain began to write... 

* * *

_**Sylvain:** _

_**Likes: board games, video games, art, ~~readi~~ , reading, lgbtqa+ pride obviously, the smell of peppermint** _

_**Dislikes: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh im sorry my mind went blank** _

* * *

"When you're done, fold it like how mine is, and put them in a pile on the table. I have to empty out my purse so we can mix them around in there." The girl told them, taking thinks ouf of her purse and shoving them into her backpack. "Okay. That's everyone? Good. Put them in the purse... Shake that bitch up! Now let's go! Dimi, pull first!" 

Once they all pulled a card, Hilda told them to make sure no one else could see it, and told them to open it. When Sylvain opened his... 

* * *

_**Linhardt:** _

_**Likes: napping, fishing, reading, sweets, stuffed animals, unusual creatures** _

_**Dislikes: ghosts, politics, fleece blankets** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was laying on the floor staring at his closet door when he thought of it. 
> 
> "Dumbass, you have books in the closet!" He hissed, sitting up and rushing to open it. 
> 
> He found the box on the floor, labelled to give away but he was never able to part with them. The book he was looking for at the very top. 
> 
> "Perfect." He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS THIS CHAPTER IS VERY RUSHED IM SO SORRY BUT HERE IT IS

**The Vibe Chamber**

**brainless fuckboy:** _ok Christmas is almost here and i still have NO CLUE what 2 get my person_

**Golden Dumbass** : _ik who u got lol_

**Golden Dumbass:** _i saw ur face when u opened ur card_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _this doesnt leave this chat-_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _DID U GET LIN?_

**brainless fuckboy:** 👁️👄👁️

**Hatsune Pinku:** _KAKDKAKFKSKG_

**Hatsune Pinku** : _think ab his likes and dislikes, obvs._

**Fish Queen:** _He loves reading, so get him a book._

**brainless fuckboy:** _i was thinkin of that but idk what he likes 2 read!!!_

**brainless fuckboy:** _does he like history books? Fiction? Non-fiction? IDK!!!!!_

**brainless fuckboy:** _he also like stuffed animals_

**brainless fuckboy:** _wjen i read that my heart went_

**brainless fuckboy:** _uh_

**brainless fuckboy:** _I DONT HAVE THE EMOJI_

**Hatsune Pinku:** _sylvains kokoro goin doki doki_

**brainless fuckboy:** _ok that 2_

**brainless fuckboy:** _hes so cute_

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious:** _Okay I'm not sure how much more of this I can take._

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious:** _Just tell him you like him already._

**Ingrid:** _Leave Sylvain alone. He'll tell him when he's ready._

**Ingrid:** _Anyway, you have no room to talk_. 

**Felix Hugo Fergalicious:** _Don't you DARE_

**Ingrid:** _Leave Sylvain alone then_. 

**Ingrid:** _I think it's sweet that he likes someone this much, honestly._

**Hatsune Pinku:** _ok fr i love sylv talkin ab lin. makes me feel warm n fuzzy lol_

**brainless fuckboy:** _u guys arent helping me ugh_

* * *

He put his phone face down on his bed and grabbed the card from his night stand, reading over it once more. 

"Sweets... Reading... Fishing... Stuffed animals... Fuck, he's so cute! I don't know what to get him though, dammit!" He groaned and covered his eyes. 

"Hey, you good?" Came Miklan's voice from the doorway. 

"No! Linhardt is in our Secret Santa this year, and I pulled his name but I have no idea what to get him!" 

"Word? Let me see that card." He said, walking over to sit on the bed. "Well, get him a book, I think, but like... Not somethin' he likes. Give him a book that you like! Write him a little note and put it in the book, saying you home he likes it to. Be gay about it." 

"Mik!" Sylvain laughed, gently shoving him. "I wanna get him more than a book, though. Go big or go home. I wanna give him a stuffed animal, homemade sweets, shit like that! I don't know how to bake, though..." 

"Ask Ashe and Dedue to help you out. You know they would." 

"Yeah, I know. Hm... Can we go to the mall tomorrow? So I can look around?" 

"Sure thing!"

When tomorrow came, Sylvain texted Ashe in the morning, to ask if he and Dedue would be able to teach him the basics of baking, and then he got dressed to go to the mall with Miklan. 

* * *

**Flayn** : _Sylvain, are you perhaps busy today?_

**Sylvain:** _im goin 2 tje mall w mik, whats good?_

**Flayn:** _Oh! Might I accompany you to the mall? I have yet to shop for my gifts, and would like your help._

**Sylvain:** _sure! mik wont mind : )_

**Flayn:** _Wonderful, thank you!_

**Sylvain:** _get ready homie, we'll b leaving soon_

* * *

"Hey Mik, we gotta pick up Flayn! She's coming with us!" He called out as he ran downstairs. 

"Okay! Let's go. Now." Miklan said, rushing into the living room. "Now. Dad's up." 

The two hurried out of the house and to Miklan's car, and as soon as they had their seatbelts on, Miklan started the car, and began the drive to pick up Flayn. Just as Sylvain texted her that they'd arrived, she ran out the door, waving to them. Sylvain moved to the back seat, letting Flayn take the front seat.

"So, who do you have, Flayn?" Sylvain asked as she buckled her seat belt. 

"Why would I tell you?" She laughed. 

"You know who I have!" 

"Fair enough. Alright, I've got Caspar. I've already got an idea on what to get him. I will need Miklan to buy a knife for me, though. And uh... Keep it... At your house... Swiss army knife, nothing too great!" She laughed nervously. "Other than that, I'll get him some training stuff, like weights! I asked Linhardt what Caspar would like, and he told me this, so." 

"Just don't tell your dad I bought a knife for you, okay?" Miklan sighed. "He'd probably kill me."

"Oh, I'd never dream of telling him that!"

They got to the mall and Sylvain split from the two so he could head to the bookstore. He wandered the whole store, and saw nothing he could have ever remembered reading, or anything he thought Linhardt would like, so he headed to one of the many toy stores. The amount of stuffed animals inside blew his mind, and he wandered around, picking up a stuffed green cat, and very soft, small, grey, stuffed shark.

"Aw, are you buying these for a girl?" The lady at the counter asked as he put them down. 

"Oh, nah. It's a Christmas present for a friend. He likes stuffed animals." He told her. 

"How cute! Boys that like things like this are always very sweet. Your total is $11.86." she smiled. 

"Here you go." 

"Thank you, have a nice day!" 

"You too!" 

He left the store and set off to find Flayn and his brother, and found them sitting on a bench outside a sweets shop, talking. 

"Hey!" He called, waving. 

"Hey!" Flayn quickly looked up. "Did you find a book for him?" 

"No." He sighed. "Got him some stuffed animals, though. Guess I'll give up on the book." 

"That's okay!" 

"Yeah. You'll have those, and sweets if Ashe and Dedue are down to teach you." Miklan shrugged. "Better than nothing, yeah?" 

"Yeah."

The next day, Sylvain's dad left on a business trip, which was good for the boys because it meant Sylvain could invite Ashe and Dedue over to his house instead of having to go over to their house. They helped him bake sugar cookies, and shaped them like cats. When they left, Sylvain took the cookies up to his room so Miklan wouldn't eat them, then looked over all the books he owned, hoping to find some sort of book to give Linhardt last minute.

He was laying on the floor staring at his closet door when he thought of it. 

"Dumbass, you have books in the closet!" He hissed, sitting up and rushing to open it. 

He found the box on the floor, labelled to give away but he was never able to part with them. The book he was looking for at the very top. 

"Perfect." He grinned. 

The next day, Christmas. They had planned to meet at Dimitri's, but his sister ended up having her friends over last minute, so they all kind of just... Showed up at Sylvain's house. Well, I say they just showed up, but they did make sure they could head over before showing up. 

Ashe and Dedue showed up first, moving to the kitchen with bags of food they'd brought, and began cooking. When Felix showed up, he had Ingrid and Dimitri with him. They put the gifts they brought under the tree (the tree was set up by Miklan and Sylvain last night immediately after their dad left), and then sat around the living room. Miklan finally came down from his room, blinking a couple times when he saw there were people in the house. 

"Shit, good thing dad left, huh." He chuckled. "Hey guys." 

"Hello Miklan!" Dimitri waved. 

Everyone else showed up, slowly, but surely. When they were all there, there was a pile of gifts under the tree. Sylvain had already put his under the tree before anyone showed up. 

"So, we'll open presents after we all eat, right?" Hilda asked. 

"Of course." Sylvain told her. 

"Well, the food is finally done!" Ashe called out. "Come on and eat!" 

"So, where's your dad?" Linhardt asked as they all sat around the living room. 

"He left on a business trip yesterday morning. House to ourselves for a couple days." Miklan said, joining them with his own plate of food. "Merry Christmas to us." 

"Yeah. Our Christmas present from dad every year is him leaving us alone for a couple days." Sylvain added. 

"Sounds like a blessing." Linhardt sighed. "i wish my father would leave me alone for a couple days."

"As if." Caspar scoffed. 

"Well, you three remember what my father said, right?" Flayn asked. "You're always welcome at our house if you need a break." 

"I truly do appreciate that." Linhardt smiled. 

After they ate, Sylvain told them all to grab the gifts they brought. 

"Everyone got what you brought? Hella. Gift exchange, go!" 

He stood back and watched as everyone exchanged gifts, and took a step back when Linhardt approached him. 

"No fucking way." The redhead blinked. "You pulled my name?" 

"Indeed." 

"What kind of weird fanfiction trope... I pulled your name." He laughed. 

"Incredible. Well, here is your gift..." The boy held up a bag. "I um... Had to ask your friends what I should get for you. And still ended up getting this together last minute. I... Truly hope you like this." 

"Well, I hope you like yours too." Sylvain smiled, switching bags with him. 

"I'd like to watch you open that up before I open this." 

"Alright. Oh, this is a Bath and Body Works candle, I smell it. Peppermint! That's gonna smell amazing when I light it. A sketchbook...?" 

"Yes. You put art down on your paper, and I know you like to at least doodle. I've seen your little doodles on your papers during tutoring sessions. So here is a better place to put those doodles." 

"Ah. Okay, one more thing in here. And it's wrapped? Oooh." He grinned and pulled the last object from the bag. Rectangular and hard... "Okay, this sounds like- it is! A book, huh? Artemis Fowl... I've always wanted to read this series." 

"Well, it's um... From my personal book collection. I couldn't find a single copy in the stores, so I figured I could just give you my copy." 

"This is great. Thank you Lin." He smiled softly. "Now I wanna watch you open your shit up!" 

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, opening the bag up. "Oh my. Oh, that's very cute. It's a cat! And a shark! Cookies! Aw, did you make these?" 

"Um, well... I did have Ashe and Dedue help me. I have no clue how to bake, so..." 

"I'm sure they're delicious! Oh- That's definitely a book." The green haired boy muttered, digging it up from the bottom of the bag, and using his thumb to rip the wrapping paper. "Sylvain, is this a Warriors book?" 

"... Yes... I-I wasn't sure what to get you, and I asked Mik, and he said I should get you a book that I like since I had no clue what you liked, and um. The series meant a lot to me as a kid? This is actually from my personal collection too, so the book is a little beat up from how much I read it as a kid, but it's hopefully still readable!" He chuckled nervously, shoving a hand in his pocket. "I uh, put something in the book, as a surprise. Goddess, I'm just rambling, huh?" 

"You are. But it's cute." The other boy said, opening the book and grabbing the note Sylvain had slipped into it. "I see... Check the book I gave you. I also... Slipped a note into there." 

"Holy shit, we're fucking nerds." He huffed, grabbing the book from the bag and opening it to read the note. "Really fucking gay nerds, huh." 

"I adore that we came up with the same book idea." Linhardt smiled, tucking the note back into the book and putting the book into the bag. "Perhaps we should set up a date for our first date, hm?" 

"Sounds uh, yeah. Great! Awesome-" 

"GAY!" Hilda shouted, pointing to them. 

"Hilda I'm gonna kill you!" Sylvain hissed, charging at her, leaving Linhardt laughing the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok imma b real idk what km doin w this anymore, i still have a couple ideas, but the fic has like no set path. It b what it b  
> Kudos n comments warm my cold, cold soul  
> Edit: ive decided that there may or may not be things added after this. If i do add on, worry not, topics brought up earlier that i haven't touched on before will then be touched on!


End file.
